hobbitlotrtrilogyfandomcom-20200213-history
Middle-Earth Films Wiki:Policies
= How to write pages = Remember, this focuses only on the Middle Earth Film Saga, and must only account events from The Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit film trilogies. However, the birth dates for the characters from the books are allowed, as are the books the films are based upon. Please try to focus on canon events in the films. Location pages Locations Introduction (goes like this: name is a realm Location. It first debuts in the (#) film of __ (trilogy or trilogies)) Includes: * History * Inhabitants * Visitors * Appearances * References Realms name is a realm or kingdom ''featured in [''The Hobbit/Lord of the Rings trilogy or both The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings trilogies] It first debuts in the of film film of the [original or prequel trilogy] * History * Society and culture * Locations * Trivia * Appearances * References Character Pages Must include: * History * Powers * Abilities * Weapons * Family * Trivia * Appearances * References Character introduction: General (Character's name goes here), (nicknames as fallows: "also known as (current nicknames)" and "formerly known as (former names) is a character featured in (series aka either or both The Hobbit ''and ''The Lord of the Rings) Ex: Regina Mills' introduction from the ''Once Upon a Time ''wiki: Regina Mills, formerly known as the Evil Queen, currently known as Roni, and briefly known as Wilma and Ursula, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She debuts in the first episode of the first season. She is portrayed by starring cast member Lana Parrilla and guest star Ava Acres. She is the main reality version of the Evil Queen. The Evil Queen is based on the Queen from the fairytale, "Snow White" and from the Disney film Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, and the child of the miller's daughter from the fairytale, "Rumpelstiltskin". She also briefly takes the place of the Sea Witch from the fairytale, "The Little Mermaid" and Ursula from the Disney film, The Little Mermaid. Hobbit Trilogy Example: Bofur 'is a character featured in ''The Hobbit. He debuts in the first film of the prequel trilogy and is portrayed by James Nesbitt. Bofur is based on the character of the same name from the children's novel The Hobbit by JRR Tolkien. LOTR trilogy Example: Merry Brandybuck is a character featured in The Lord of the Rings. He debuts in the first film of the original trilogy and is portrayed by Dominic Monaghan Merry is based on the character of the same name from the dark fantasy series, ''The Lord of the Rings ''by JRR Tolkien Both trilogies '''Gandalf, also known as Gandalf the White, formerly named Gandalf the White, is a character in both The Hobbit ''and ''The Lord of the Rings. He debuts in the first film of the original trilogy and is portrayed by Ian McKellen Gandalf is based on the character of the same name from the children's novel The Hobbit ''and the dark fantasy series, ''The Lord of the Rings. Trivia Character Trivia * Character Notes ** Etymology ** Character Notes * Production Notes ** Production Notes * Set Notes ** Prop Notes ** Set Dressing ** Costume notes * Book Adaptation ** Book vs. Film * Other Notes ** Goofs ** Other notes Film Pages Film name goes here ''is a (year) film and the (number) film of the (name the trilogy) and the (number overall of both series) of the Middle-Earth Film Saga. It was directed by _ and written by ___. The film was released on (date released). (followed by and preceeded by) It is based on (book title) by (author's title). * ''Hobbit ''example: ''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey''is a 2012 film and the first film of The Hobbit ''trilogy and the fourth film in the ''Middle-earth Saga. It was directed by Peter Jackson and written by Fran Walsh, Peter Jackson. The film was first released on December 13, 2012. The Hobbit is based on the first six chapters of ''The Hobbit ''by JRR Tolkien. Return of the King example ''The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King Official Summary List the official summary from official source. Synopsis * Entire synopsis, does not have to include every little detail, just the main points of the film. Trivia * Production Notes ** Title ** Production Notes * Event chronology ** Movie connections ** Event chronology * Set notes ** Prop Notes ** Set Dressing ** Costume notes * Other notes ** Filming locations ** Goofs =Naming Images= * Cropped images are allowed, only exception, is they must be from the promotional material or a screencap of the film, and fanart is only allowed on user name pictures. * All images must be posted in their respected galleries. For example, a picture containing Thorin Oakenshield and Bilbo Baggins must be posted in the Bilbo and Thorin's galleries. =How to write a subject's information under categories= Here is a guide to how to write a subject's information per section, including these seven sections. However, only put out these sections when they apply. * Before Quest of Erebor: Recap all the series of events that take place before the quest of Erebor (from the creation of Arda to the unexpected party at Bag End) * During Quest of Erebor: Recap all the series of events that take place during the quest of Erebor (from after the unexpected party to bag End to the destruction of Lake-town) * After Quest of Erebor: Recap of all the events that happen after the quest of Erebor (From the destruction of Lake-town to the confrontation between Thorin and Company and the Mirkwood elves and Lake-town Men) * During Battle of the Five Armies: Recap of all events from the Battle of the Five Armies to the Death of Thorin Oakenshield) * After the Battle of the Five Armies: Recap of all the events from Thorin's and his heirs' burial to Bilbo entering his home in Bag End) * Before War of the Ring: Recape of all the events from Bilbo's return to Bag End to pre-Theodred's final stand. * During War of the Ring: Recap of all the events from during Theodred's battle to The destruction of the One Ring. * After War of the Ring: Recap of all the event from the re-awakening of Frodo Baggins and those that follow.